


A secret interrogation

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [209]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, Mary Morstan Mentionned, Secrets, Sherlock Being a Good Friend, Sherlock is having doubt about Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Greg and Sherlock talk about Mary





	A secret interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Notjustmom!

“What do you think of Mary?” Sherlock asks out of nowhere in a middle of a case analysis.

Greg, who was sitting at ‘John’s place’ at the table, gives Sherlock a sad smile. “He loves her very much. It was so hard when you… left.”  _Subtitle: Don’t mess them up!_

“I know…”  _How can I forget, when everyone keep reminding me!_ “I won’t intervene, the most important thing is his happiness, and you know that.” He pauses, trying to keep his gaze light and non-too inquisitive. 

“But… have you run a check on her or something? Just, you know, are you certain that everything is at it should be?”  _She’s a liar… But we all lie…_

“Of course, I quickly ran a basic security check, you never know… there’s so much craziness everywhere and John used to be quite a public figure with the blog and your cases…” He frowns, trying to make something of the pictures in front of him.

Rolling his eyes, the detective pokes “And…”

“Everything was clean, nothing strange.” He glares at Sherlock severely. “Don’t you ever try to do something against her!”

“I won’t, don’t worry, I will even help them if they need something for the wedding.”

“Sherlock Holmes, wedding planner?” Greg laughs “The worst thing is... you’ll probably be brilliant at it, you berk!”


End file.
